Year After Year
by grarf
Summary: I accidently deleted this story! Grr! Anyway, rated for safety, if you don't like the SSHG pairing then don't read. Oh, and WARNING: predictable cheese! If you don't like that then don't read. Hermione comes back to teach at Hogwarts, what will Snape do?
1. Chapter 1 Yet Another School Year

Chapter One- Yet Another School Year

Professor Severus Snape blackly strode up too the great hall. Another start to another doubtlessly half-witted, pointless, school year. Fantastic.

He pushed the small door into the Great Hall open and took in the whole space with a momentary glance, before moving into it. Most of the students appeared too all ready be there, irritatingly jolly and loud. The first years were due to arrive any moment. Snape surveyed the staff table, and with annoyance saw that it had all been swapped around. His customary space too the immediate left of the Headmaster had been taken by some woman, and the only free seat was one squashed between this woman and Hagrid of all people. He would be having words with Dumbledore about this.

Completely ignoring everyone, he sat down, and watched as McGonagall came in, a stream of frightened first years following her.

The sorting. He tried too concentrate on who was going into Slytherin. No one very interesting it seemed.

Now Dumbledore's speech. For a split second he wondered how much longer he could go on like this, year after year the same thing, nothing but pointless tedium. He abruptly shut that thought away. Suicide was where thoughts like that went, and to Snape that was a cowards way out. Severus Snape was many things, but a coward he was not.

He zoned back into Dumbledore's speech.

'Due to Professor Slughorn's retirement we are delighted to present you with a new potions professor, in the form of our very own cleverest witch of her age, Professor Granger.'

Snape didn't know how to compose his face as the figure next to him stood, inclined her head, and held up her hand in acknowledgement of the clapping, and occasional cheers. He clapped extremely stiffly. Dumbledore had neglected to tell him about this. The bastard. _Hermione Granger? _That annoying know it all? One of the bloody golden trio? This year would we be worse than he'd anticipated.

'And with that merry announcement let us enjoy our merry welcome feast, and all the promise it brings for a most magnificent school year!' Dumbledore waved his hand jovially and the tables were piled with food.

Stiffly Snape helped himself to some food. Hermione bloody Granger. Honestly. She was barely out of school herself. What, three years had it been? He had read how she had achieved a potions degree, a year early, with some surprise. Not at her capability, but at her choice of subject. With irritation he watched as she turned to him.

'Good evening Severus.'

Severus? This was all wrong indeed.

'Miss. Granger.'

'Perhaps, I mean, as we're colleagues now, you should call me Hermione.'

He studied her face. She looked much the same as she had three years ago, perhaps a little older, more refined, longer hair. But still those same petulant eyes and lips. He sighed audibly.

'Very well_ Hermione_.'

Suddenly Hagrid turned and shoved his branch sized arm in front of Snape's face to wring Hermione's hands.

''Ermione! I always knew you'd make a bloody great teacher 'ere! Professor Granger! Well in't that summat!' He beamed.

Severus turned to glare at him and Hagrid dropped the handshake abruptly. But still they persisted in talking across him.

''Ow's Ron an' 'Arry? I ai'nt seen 'em in a while.'

'Well they've just started the new league haven't they so they're a little tied up. But Harry caught the snitch in the England match, against Barcelona, and Ron scored five goals. Krum wasn't too amused. Oh, and Ginny's been fretting about the wedding, they're definitely having it on Christmas day, but she still can't decide where. Harry thinks it'd be fine to have it at the Burrow, but Ginny has higher ideas.'

'Well I can' wait, imagine, there'll soon be little red headed 'Arry Potters runnin' round all over the place!'

Snape shuddered at the idea. Hermione saw him and a small smile appeared on the corner of her mouth.

'I thought you and Weasley were engaged.' He said for lack of anything better.

'No, not any more. I broke it off.'

'Good, you were always too intelligent for him.' He realised in horror his words- but too late;

'Was that a compliment you just gave me?!' She raised her eyebrows, a smirk on her lips.

'Most certainly not. A squashed grape would be too intelligent for him.'

At that Hermione laughed. She had admittedly had had too use a lot of courage to address her old Professor so casually this evening, but being a brave Gryffindor she had carried it off. And now the first step had been taken it was easy. She had known Snape for many years, as his pupil, but never had she suspected him of having a sense of humour. Just because she was no longer in education, it by no means meant she was no longer learning it seemed.

She also seemed uncomfortably conscious, sitting this side of the table, that he was in actual fact a man. Of course, she had always known that, but for some reason it registered quite differently on her brain today, and made her much more aware of the fact.

'That wasn't very Gryffindor.' He continued. 'You're supposed too be affronted and stand up for Weasley's questionable honour.'

'Oh I don't think he needs me too defend it, I think he proved his honour too the world with his part in Voldemort's downfall. Besides, it was funny, especially as it came from you.'

'Why?'

'I never thought you'd have a sense of humour.'

'Well I hardly go about cracking jokes with my students. And anyway I wouldn't exactly call it a sense of humour, it is so dry the friction can be quite painful.'

'Oh but that's the funniest kind of humour, at least that's what I find.'

'You must be quite the masochist then, but I suppose one must expect that of a girl who's two best friends are Potter and Weasley.'

Hermione tittered. 'Once again with the humour. You know I might have to mark this day on my calendar.'

'No doubt with Umbridge's pen.'

'Oh yes. But you know I can be quite the sadist as well. Why do you think I persisted in annoying you so much in class?'

'So you gave me seven years of intense irritation, enjoying it, and took my retributions, no doubt enjoying that too. A rather unfair exchange.'

'I don't think my masochism extends too as painful a realm as your retributions, and I rather think you enjoyed giving them. So perhaps we are equal.'

'Are you insinuating that I, Severus Snape, am a sadist?'

Hermione chuckled. 'Oh no Sir. I would never dream such things.'

'No, that would be stuff of nightmares.'

At this they found themselves in the surreal situation of actually smiling at each other. Snape's was mostly in the eyes, but definitely there, and it shook Hermione rather pleasantly too see it, especially as it was directed at her. Something else new. Snape didn't just sneer, he could genuinely smile.

Before they knew it, the feast was over, and they all had too go their separate ways, but not before wishing each other a rather bemused good night.

Snape strode down too the dungeons, but this time a little less blackly, with the slightly unsettling feeling of drunken light-headedness, and uncertainty as too what had just happened.

Hermione got into her room and sat on her bed. Well. She had expected her evening too be happy, a reunion with some of her favourite teachers. Snape however, had been anything but that, and it was he with which she had had a happy evening with. What other strange happenings could this year bring?


	2. Chapter 2 Friendship

Chapter 2- Friendship

Being on this side of the desk was very disorientating to begin with, but Hermione took it in her stride, and a month later the old defence against the dark arts room was full of multicoloured steam, and intriguing smells of her fourth year's potions. Her teaching style was mostly taken from McGonagall. Strict, yet not unfriendly, or unfair. With satisfaction she realised she could control a class, something she had been afraid she wouldn't be able to do.

She had also been pleased to learn Snape had kept his dungeon classroom to teach defence against the dark arts, whose room was now the potions room. Hermione hadn't fancied staying in the cold dungeons. All too near the Slytherin common room for her liking. Not that she was biased against them... But Gryffindors and Slytherins just wouldn't have mixed too well, as she found out only too well at school.

Although speaking of Slytherins, Snape and herself had formed a kind of prickly friendship over the last month, and although she enjoyed all of her fellow teacher's company very much, she found she enjoyed Snape's most of all. A fact that made her shake her head in wonder. A little over a month ago she would have deemed it an impossibility.

And if Hermione found it hard to believe, Snape found it doubly so. He found himself shockingly close to being in good spirits this year. And every time he walked into a room, to see Hermione smile in greeting he was shocked. Every time they passed in the corridor she would either smile, or stop him for a quick chat. Him having a quick chat! No one, not even Dumbledore, had ever looked genuinely pleased too see him, but Hermione did every day. He realised people might actually consider them as friends! Perhaps they were friends! He shook his head at himself, he must be going soft in his old age.

One day, too his infinite displeasure, Snape walked into the staff room for a meeting, too find both Ron and Harry there. Ron was sat in _his _place. Or what had been his place for a month and a half. On the little sofa next too Hermione. Harry was sat in an armchair on the opposite side of the small room. Gesticulating wildly.

He glared at Hermione, who rolled her eyes back. And went too sit next too Dumbledore opposite them. He was pleased too see Ron looked thoroughly rabbit-like at his appearance, but Potter looked arrogant as ever.

Soon they were all there and the meeting began. All seated on comfortable chairs or sofas against the walls, facing each other.

'Now.' Dumbledore began. 'Firstly a warm welcome too both Harry and Ronald. It has indeed been too long.' Everyone, with the exception of Snape, who sneered, smiled warmly at them. 'They are here with a request which will be the first topic of this meeting. Go on Harry.'

'Well as you know-' Snape had forgotten how much he hated that voice. 'Ginny and I are getting married this Christmas day. And... Well... We wanted somewhere really special for the marriage. I want this too be the happiest day of Ginny's life. And... Well... To cut to it short... I would like that special place too be here. I would like our marriage to be at Hogwarts.'

This news was set upon with rapturous delight from everyone, until Dumbledore put up a silencing hand.

'It appears to be a popular request Harry. Does anyone disagree with the proposition?'

'I do.' Snape said.

'There's a surprise.' Muttered Harry.

Snape ignored him. 'Let one have a wedding here and they'll all come flooding in. What then, Barmitzvahs? Christenings? Hogwarts School of Witchcraft, Wizardry, and Weddings. Whatever next.'

'Severus, this will be a one off. And after what Harry has done for the wizarding world, I do not think we could begrudge him this small token of appreciation.' Said Dumbledore.

'Ah. So Hogwarts school of Witchcraft, Wizardry, and Weddings for War veterans. So who's next? Mr. Weasley? Anyone in the pipeline? Longbottom? Miss. Lovegood? Or is Mr. Potter a special case. Oh of course he is, I'm sorry. I forgot the world exists only to cater too his every need.' Snape was satisfied too see Harry's face get redder and redder with indignation, and Ron almost jumping at the mention of his name, before flushing. There had been someone in the pipeline- Hermione. Excellent, thought Snape, a double blow.

'Who knows.' Said Dumbledore. 'The list may even extend to yourself.'

Snape scowled. That was a low blow from Dumbledore. Mocking him in front of everybody, he was taken fiercely back to his school days. He didn't have to take this. He stood up, and swept angrily from the room.

An hour later the meeting ended, and everyone stood to leave.

'Wanna come into Hogsmeade for a drink 'Mione?' Ron asked as the teachers filed out.

'I might meet you there later. I want to go and find Severus first.'

'Find Snape? Why? How the hell can you stand working with him anyway?'

'Oh Ron, he's not that bad. And I better tell him about the meeting.'

Harry and Ron both stared at her with their mouths open, like she had finally cracked or something.

'Oh honestly, don't boys ever grow up? You two go ahead. I want to talk too him.'

Harry and Ron's expressions stayed the same as they looked at each other in disbelief, but shrugging their shoulders they turned and left for the Three Broomsticks.

Hermione walked quickly through the deserted corridors too Snape's dungeon quarters, and rapped smartly on his door.

'I'm not interested Albus.' Came a sharp voice.

'It's Hermione.'

'What do you want?' Came an even sharper reply.

'Well obviously too talk to you, at least to tell you about the rest of the topics in the meeting.'

There was silence. But eventually there were footsteps and the door opened. 'What then?' He said.

'Well can I come in?' She asked.

He sighed. 'Very well.' And turned back into the room.

It was warmer in here, a roaring fire, which provided the only light, was in the hearth. Hermione looked around in interest, she had never been in his private quarters before. To her approval the wall opposite the fireplace was covered top to bottom in black bookshelves . In front of the fireplace was a dark green and silver embroidered rug, on top of which stood a coffee table on which sat a large decanter of fire whiskey and a half empty glass. And in front of that stood a small, but comfortable looking dark green settee. On either side of the coffee table were two matching green armchairs.

Snape picked up the fire whiskey and sat on a the armchair facing the door.

'Well?'

Hermione sat on the sofa. 'Are you al right?'

'Just go through the meeting.'

'Fine. Well the only other thing was about Halloween.'

'What about it?'

'Well it's going too be a bigger event this year. It's going to be the feast, but then we're having a big proper ball for seventh years, staff, and guests.'

Snape sighed. 'Why?'

'Oh, one of Dumbledore's whims. Who can explain them. But everybody's got too go with partners this year.'

'Oh fantastic. Just what I need. What guests anyway?'

'Well... Your 'War veterans' actually. He thinks the seventh years will be inspired by them, but I think he just wants too see them all together again. All your favourites will be there.'

'Oh even better. Well I'm not going.'

'I don't think it's optional.'

'No. It wouldn't be.' He sat in a stony silence.

Hermione needed all her bravery for this next bit. 'Erm... I was wondering... I mean... Well...'

'Spit it out.'

'Well would you go to the ball with me?' She couldn't read his expression. He didn't speak for a moment.

'Isn't Weasley, or Sirius or someone taking you?'

'Well I think they'll want too, but I'd rather go with you.'

He was silent again. 'If this is some sort of charity act I don't want-'

'It's nothing of the sort! I swear on my own Mother that it's nothing of the sort. I would have thought by now you might have noticed that I actually enjoy your company.'

'...Very well then.'

Hermione sighed internally with relief.

A little more relaxed she sunk more comfortably onto the settee. 'That was quite an impressive storm out you did. I should think Ron nearly wet himself.'

'Thank you. Well I wasn't going too stand for that. Being mocked in front of everyone.'

'Well, it was only mocking because you take it as on offence instead of a reality.'

'Well of course I did! That's how it was intended!'

'But it needn't have been that mocking-'

'Hermione- it's extremely mocking, because he, and everyone else knows very well that no one would ever want to marry me, and I most likely would never want too marry anybody else.'

'Do I look a marrying sort?!' He added when a look of genuine confusion appeared on Hermione's face.

'I don't see why not.'

An angry retort stuck in Snape's throat as he saw the genuine expression on her face. He could only shake his head. The girl must clearly have taken leave of her senses. 'I'm just not.'

'Well that's just stupid. You're as entitled too marry as I am, or anyone else is. You just haven't met the right person yet.'

'And I'm not ever going too. Now would you mind. I would like too be alone.'

'With your fire whiskey for company.'

'Yes. We're old friends.'

Hermione stood and went too the door. 'I've got too go and meet Harry and Ron in Hogsmeade, otherwise I'd invite you too. But next time you have a drink, come and have one with me in The Three Broomsticks. You don't have too be alone all the time you know.'

She smiled at his darkening expression. 'Goodnight Severus.' She said, and left.

Snape stared at the door for a long time afterwards.

The next morning he woke up at some ungodly hour feeling like crap. He grabbed his throbbing head, and sat up feeling horribly dizzy. The first thing he recalled was Hermione's little visit, and he wondered whether it had been just a drunken dream. After all, why would some young attractive girl ask him to go with her? But then he closed his eyes and clearly remembered her feminine scent invading his masculine hideout. No, it had been real. But he didn't understand her, he didn't understand her at all, and he doubted he ever would.

He walked in late to breakfast, and automatically focused on her. She was talking too McGonagall, but somehow knew when he had come in, and turned too smile warmly at him. He quirked his lips in response, feeling suddenly much better, and a little warm for the time of the year.

'Oh I forgot too say.' She said mid-breakfast. 'We're celebrating bonfire night as well. Nothing posh, just a lovely big bonfire, and Fred's providing some fireworks. Although I'm not entirely sure that's the best idea. But still, it should be fun.'

'Standing around in the cold too just too watch things burn? Too me that just recalls bad memories.'

'But I think the spirit of this will be rather different Sev.'

Sev? Had she just called him Sev?

'Honestly.' She continued. 'They'll be sparklers! I bet even you couldn't remain completely stony with a sparkler in hand.'

'Well I'm afraid you are going to be sadly disillusioned.'

'We'll see. Oh, I suppose we have too work out what we'll wear too the ball. What a tedious faff it all is.'

'I though women were supposed too like all that.'

'Well then I'm obviously not a woman.'

Snape knew rather too well otherwise, he had had too stop himself giving her rather beautiful figure several appreciative glances before. What a dirty old man he'd turned out to be.

'Oh, I don't really mind it once all the preparations out the way. What are you wearing anyway- the customary black?'

'Of course. Made of rather more expensive material being dress robes, and a sharper cut if you're really interested.'

'Well then I suppose it doesn't matter what I wear, anything goes with black.'

Snape suddenly felt a jolt of an almost forgotten emotion- fear.

'You're not expecting me too prance around like a buffoon are you?'

Hermione giggled into her pumpkin juice. 'What a wonderful image. I won't make you do anything Sev-'

There it was again.

'- But I think you may be forced into at least one dance by Dumbledore. I can tell he's not letting anyone get out of the spirit of this one.'

'I do not dance.'

'You know, I think you'd be a good dancer actually. You're quite a graceful man.'

Snape spluttered in his drink, and faced her, shock etched onto his face.

This served only too make Hermione laugh again.

'I'm being quite serious you know. I spent seven years watching you swoop about the classroom. You're quite the mover when you want to be.'

Snape was so flabbergasted he could only raise an eyebrow as a retort, years of practice struggling to keep control of his expression.


	3. Chapter 3 Halloween

Chapter 3- Halloween

Snape stood nervously outside Hermione's door. He felt a little uncomfortable in these smart dress robes. Which were in fact even less like robes than his normal day wear. A fairly long, sharp tunic cut, black satin trimmed jacket, over a crisp white tunic shirt, and smart black trousers. All of which had hardly been worn. He paced a little. Would Hermione be disappointed in his appearance? But what did she expect? This wasn't right. Why on earth was he nervous. He hadn't felt nervous for years, and especially not about such a trivial matter. Where was she anyway? He had tapped on her door, and she had called back; 'I'll just be a minute!' Ten minutes later she was still not out. Bloody women, Snape sighed.

Five minutes later, he was still pacing, when he heard the door open. He turned. She was well worth the wait. His insides seem to do a little sinking flip at her appearance. She looked absolutely ravishing, her hair piled atop her head, her make up done impeccably, and the most gorgeous deep red, figure hugging dress he had ever seen. But no doubt he wouldn't ever even have noticed it had it been on anybody else. And it was then that he realised this could be dangerous. He was starting too have quite decidedly inappropriate feelings for the girl. Still, he could hardly back out now. He would just have too take care too keep a better check over his emotions.

But right now he felt decidedly insecure, a beautiful temptress like her, walking in with him of all people, no doubt she was regretting her decision now. But no, she walked up too him, and smiled.

'You know, you look rather dashing Severus.'

He snorted.

'You should learn too take compliments you know-' For some reason they were both speaking quite quietly. '-especially when they're genuinely meant.'

He gave her an unreadable expression, one that almost looked a little sad, but mainly confused.

'Then may I say that you look rather beautiful Hermione.'

'You may. And thank you.'

'Shall we?' He said, and offered his arm. She took it with a little smile, and they walked together too the great hall.

They had had the feast earlier, and were now back at ten for the ball. Filch stood outside the open doors, wearing a rather moth eaten suit, and carrying a megaphone.

As Snape and Hermione came down into the entrance hall Filch looked rather surprised, but then pulled himself together. He held up a hand as they tried too enter the hall, and raised the megaphone too his lips. He stepped into the hall and called;

'Professor Severus Snape and Professor Hermione Granger!' Hermione blushed a little pleasantly as all eyes in the hall turned too look at them, those on the dance floor causing minor catastrophes.

Hermione gripped Snape's arm a little tighter as they walked into the hall. Snape spotted the punch table, and together they walked around the packed dance floor, too the table at the end of the hall.

They stood talking quietly by the table. Ignoring the band's old fashioned tunes, the waltzing couples, and the romantic dimmed light. Snape handed Hermione some punch, and his hand brushed hers... They froze, but then their odd little moment was broken by the inevitable.

Ron, Harry, and Sirius came over looking flustered and a little too excitable, Sirius dragging over some woman Hermione had never even seen before.

They all eyed Snape highly un-tactfully, then Ron grabbed Hermione's arm, giving her an 'I'll save you' look.

'Hermione come and dance with us.'

'No thank you Ron, I'm with Severus at the moment.'

Something inside Severus was swelling, with both pride at Hermione's obvious choice of him over the golden boys, although for what reason he couldn't fathom, and disdain at their obvious confusion.

'What you doing here with Snivellus anyway?' Said Sirius. 'Come and dance with me Hermione.'

Snape had brought out his wand, but Hermione placed a cooling hand on his arm, and looked back at Sirius with disdain clear on her face.

'Firstly, if you ever call Severus that name again in my presence you will not have time too react before I hex you into oblivion. And secondly, I am here with him tonight, and I wish too keep it that way. Whether any of you like it or not Severus and I are friends. Good friends. And I would appreciate it if you would all just grow up a little.'

All four males stood gazing at her in wonder. Sirius's partner dragged him away, back too the dance floor, although he was looking highly bemused now, the insult would sink in later. Ron looked disgusted at Hermione and pulled Harry away, leaving Hermione with Snape, who didn't quite know how too act. But right at that moment, stumbling from the dance floor, Dumbledore and McGonagall joined them.

'Severus! Hermione!' He exclaimed. 'How wonderful you both look tonight!' Then he turned too the punch, getting both him and McGonagall a glass full. 'Not dancing?' He said as he turned back to them.

'Most certainly not.' Said Snape.

'Now Severus, think of poor Hermione-'

'I honestly don't mind-'

'Now now Hermione. Just give the girl one dance Severus. She looks so very beautiful it would seem such a waste for her too molder by the punch table all night.'

'Hermione you can dance with-'

'I'm quite al right, really, I don't want too dance with anyone but you tonight Severus, and if that means I don't then-'

Dumbledore interrupted once more. 'Severus.' There was a large hint of warning in his tone. 'I could make your life very diff-'

'FINE!' Severus shouted. He knew Dumbledore could be a master at making his life difficult if he didn't do as he wanted. And people thought the Headmaster was such a saint. He grabbed Hermione's hand and led her onto the dance floor. They stood awkwardly for a moment, as other partners waltzed around them. Then Hermione reached out a tentative hand too his shoulder, and took his other hand in her small one. Snape stared at her, then slipped his long fingers firmly around her waist, and she stepped in closer too him.

Then they began moving, and somehow it felt like the most natural thing in the world. And Hermione had been right. Snape was a very smooth, elegant dancer.

'I'm sorry Sev.' She said.

'It's not your fault. It's that bloody meddling man.'

'But it's not that bad is it? Now we're here I mean.'

'No, I suppose not. But no one will ever let me forget it.'

'True, but I was right about your dancing. Your good Severus.'

He arched an eyebrow at her, but quirked his lips into a little smile too.

'Have you been practising?' She continued.

'Most certainly not.'

Then you're a natural.' She smiled cheekily up at him. She was just a few inches shorter than him. They were the perfect height together.

They continued talking and dancing well into the night, they paid no attention too anyone else, and were no longer self conscious about dancing at all. Even when they would stop for a quick drink, they would automatically move back onto the dance floor again.

As the evening went on, more and more people retired for the night, and the music steadily got slower. Hermione and Snape spoke quietly too each other. At one point he made her laugh, and as she did she rested her head on his chest, and left it there. He held her closely, as closely as he dared anyway. Not seeing the surprised looks he was getting from various people around the room. And especially ignoring Dumbledore's twinkly eyes as he wished them all goodnight, and McGonagall's sterner expression as he led her away.

The lights dimmed and the music stopped. Hermione stood, and both seemed shaken out of their pleasant reveries. They clapped the band as they left, and looked about them. There were only a few left. Harry and Ginny were kissing in a dark corner. Ron had gone too bed. Sirius was leading his partner across the floor. He passed Hermione and Snape, then looked back and said; 'Good time Hermione?' quite sarcastically.

'Yes thank you Sirius. Goodnight.'

He made a face and thinned his eyes at Snape before putting his arm around his partner's waist, pulling her close, and storming off with her.

'Shall I walk you back too your room.' Snape said.

'Yes please Severus.' Hermione took his arm, and they walked slowly up through the corridors. Still talking quietly, but feeling a little more awkward without the music, and being completely alone together.

They stopped outside her door. She turned too him.

'Well thank you for a wonderful night Severus. It would have been terribly dull without you. It wasn't too bad for you was it?'

'No, not at all. Thank you Hermione.'

She actually blushed. 'Well good night then.'

Then too Snape's great surprise, she stepped forwards, kissed him lightly on the cheek, then smiled and disappeared into her room.

'Goodnight.' Said Snape a little hoarsely.

He stared at the door for a few seconds, then barely knowing what he was doing, walked off too his dungeons.


	4. Chapter 4 Jealousy, Hurt and Anger

Chapter 4- Jealousy, Hurt, and Anger

The next morning, Hermione joined the 'war veterans' who had stayed the night at Hogwarts for breakfast in the staff room, where a long table had been set out for them. Most of the teachers were eating in the great hall as usual, but as Hermione saw Ginny, and Harry and Ron particularly, so much less these days, she thought she'd join them.

There they were. She sat next too Ron. Smiling cheerfully.

'Hello everyone.' She said grabbing some toast.

Ron looked up at her. 'What the hell were you playing at last night Hermione?'

'What do you mean?' She dropped the toast onto her plate and looked straight at him.

'You and Snape!'

'What do you mean me and Snape!'

By now everyone in the room was looking at them.

'I mean exactly that! You two were very cosy last night.'

Hermione sighed. 'I thought I made it clear, Severus and I friends now, he's a good man, so I'm afraid you'll just have too grow up about this-'

'You looked a little more then friends last night Hermione. You ought too be careful or people will start talking.' Butted in Sirius.

Hermione was aghast. And these people were supposedly her friends? 'It looks like people already are talking behind my back-'

Ron started up again. 'We're just saying Hermione, don't get so close too Snape, it looks a bit weird-'

'WEIRD HOW!'

'Well... He's Snape! You don't wanna be seen that way with him!'

'How do you know!'

Ron looked disgusted. 'Hermione, I still care about you, I don't wanna see you making a fool of yourself-'

'You and Snape have actually got a thing going then?' Added Sirius looking equally appalled.

'Whether we do or not is of no concern to any of you!'

'It is 'Mione- we care about you-' Ron started.

'NO Ron. You don't care at all! You don't think! You have no right too be telling me who I should or shouldn't be seen with! Our relationship was finished a year ago Ron! Now I'm allowed too move on with whoever I choose whether you approve or not!'

She couldn't even stand too see his beetroot coloured face any more. She stood sharply, and hastily left the room.

'Well.' Said Ron. 'I think she's completely missed the point here... She seems too think I'm jealous or something...'

Harry looked sceptically at Ron.

'I'm not Harry! But Snape- come on!'

Ginny was frowning heavily at Ron. 'You apologise too her next time Ron or-'

I won't. She'll apologise to me.'

'She will do no such thing Ronald.'

'What, you're saying she'd choose Snape over me?! She'll come too her senses Ginny.'

'I think Snape is higher on her list, and right now you're giving her very little reason for him not too be.'

Ron looked outraged at his outspoken sister, and stormed out, taking his toast with him.

Hermione was angered too tears. She stormed through the forest alone, trying too calm herself down, but she couldn't. Ron was always an untactful, selfish, idiot. But no one else had even jumped too her defence. She hated them all right now. But even when after a long time she had calmed her anger down somewhat, she still cried out of confusion and unhappiness. Snape was being a better friend too her than anyone at the moment, just the thought of his face, his expressions... Made her feel a little better, but also built up a deep pang in her chest. It was then that she realised her feelings might be inclined in a different direction towards Snape than she had even suspected. She realised she found him strangely attractive both mentally and physically... But this would foolish, it could never be. For Snape too let her befriend him she was sure would be as far as he would ever want too take it. But, something like love seemed too be growing within her for the solitary man.

Never mind, if all she had in the world was a friend in Snape, she didn't need anything or anybody else, she felt that would be enough.

With her heart full of sorrow she headed back up too the castle. Sorrow for what she felt was the loss of so many of her good friends. They had all been through so much together, but if they couldn't accept Snape, she couldn't accept them, and that was the end of the matter. But it certainly didn't feel as easy as that.

She went for lunch in the Great Hall, still full of turmoil, which lifted a little when she saw Snape sitting as he had always done, glaring at students from his seat above them all. His black eyes met hers, and she felt a little swooping inside. Yes, it certainly felt like love. She had never felt like this when Ron had looked at her. He didn't smile outwardly, but he didn't need too. In little more than two months she had come too know the enigmatic man so well...

She walked up and sat down in her usual place beside him. He looked at her pale face in concern.

'Are you al right?'

She smiled at him. 'I am now thank you.'

He smiled at her, a sight that made her nearly faint with pleasure, but his face still looking a little disbelieving.

They talked together as they always did, but near the end of lunch Snape looked up too the doors and frowned. Grouped in a huddle in the Great Hall stood the golden pair, Sirius, and Ginny.

He could see they were all looking angry, and kept glancing at Hermione, and occasionally at himself. Hermione hadn't noticed yet. Ginny stamped her foot, and walked into the great hall, Harry followed her.

Snape saw Hermione look up and frown, as they circumnavigated the staff table and came too stand behind her.

'Hermione...' Started Ginny. 'We're leaving now. Can I speak too you? In private.'

Hermione looked cold, and sighed.

'I don't know Ginny, I don't know whether I want too speak too any of you right now.'

'I know Hermione, I'm so sorry. I'm very angry at Ron, I've been having a go at him all day-'

'Look, Ginny. I honestly don't want too talk about this right now. I'll meet you next Sunday at the Three Broomsticks okay?'

Ginny nodded rather sadly, and left.

'I'm sorry about Ron and I'm-' Started Harry, but Hermione interrupted.

'Please just leave Harry. I'll see you next week.'

He nodded and followed Ginny. Snape watched her watching them leave.

'May I ask-'

'Severus.' She interrupted him. 'Do you mind very much that Harry and I are friends? Even though you hate him so?'

Snape looked at her in concern, wanting too use Legilimency, but knowing how wrong that would be. So he just chose his words carefully. 'I hardly like the fact, but it wouldn't effect our... Friendship.' He relished the alien word on his tongue. 'My dislike of the boy, and my tolerance of you are completely separate things.'

Hermione smiled. 'I know Severus. I shouldn't have even needed too ask.'

She picked up a sandwich, and became rather more light-hearted, although Snape could still see some pain hidden in her eyes.

'So you tolerate me hey? Well I'm much obliged I'm sure...' She started jokingly, Snape went along with it. Whatever was wrong she didn't want too talk about it, and he could respect that wish, although he still wondered what Ron had said that could upset her so. A quiet little part of him wondering whether she still had feelings for the damnable Weasley, and hoping desperately that she didn't.


	5. Chapter 5 Bonfire Night

Chapter 5- Bonfire Night

Hermione looked very teary-eyed over the next few days, but Snape chose not too say anything, and they continued their friendly conversations just as they always had done.

On Thursday it was bonfire night. After a wearisome day at class Snape was in no mood for Dumbledore's frivolities, but his negative anticipation of the event was made rather more positive when Hermione asked him too meet her in the entrance hall. Perhaps she would spend the evening with him again, that would certainly not be so bad.

At eight she met him, both bundled up in coats, scarves, and gloves, they made their way out together, into the dark mass of people halfway between the castle and the forest.

At quarter past eight they stood around the roped area, and watched as the impressive bonfire was set alight. The magical flames glowing different colours, sending multicoloured sparks into the night sky. Hermione was right, the atmosphere was rather different then setting things on fire as a death eater. It was rather pleasant even, with a beaming Hermione at his side.

Their were hundreds and hundreds of hay bales around the place too sit on. Snape and Hermione found one as far away from the irritating throng as possible, and watched as the fireworks started. They were absolutely amazing. Hermione loved muggle ones as it was, but these wizarding ones were something else. Sparkling dragons soared through the night sky, twinkling butterflies would fall from the crackling showers. Hermione gasped and smiled with the rest of them, but Snape found, too his slight discomfort, that as wonderful as the fireworks were, he couldn't quite keep his eyes off Hermione. Her reactions too the fireworks he found far more pleasing than the actual fireworks themselves. He realised a little worriedly that her face had become very... Dear too him indeed. At one point she gasped as shining firework phoenixes soared and swooped gracefully through the air, and grabbed his hand, holding it tightly and smiling warmly at him.

Lightening ran through Snape's veins in that instant, and they continued too do so as he felt every little jump and movement between their gloved fingers, and every time she turned smiling, eyes glittering, too him.

Eventually the most impressive fireworks ceased. People started too either move indoors, or stay out too admire the starry sky, others started playing with sparklers. Hermione reached into her pocket and brought out two packets of sparklers.

'I bought one for you.' She said, and handed him one.

He looked at it, quite unsure would too do, he couldn't start playing around with sparklers in front of his students could he?

Hermione opened her pack and lit a sparkler with her wand. It fizzed green and gold.

'How can you not find these fun!' She said watching the dancing sparkles. She waved it around in the air, then lit another. With this she spelt out 'Hermione', and the letters stayed in the air. With the next she reached in front of Snape, and wrote out Severus in gold. The names stayed hovering in the air.

'Just in case we forget our names.' Said Snape.

Hermione laughed. 'Well exactly, one can never be too careful... Well you could, if you sat under your bed all day, wearing tin foil, that might be a little too careful... Go on Sev! You light one!'

Snape arched an eyebrow, but opened the packet, pulled one out, and lit one. There was admittedly something very satisfying about holding fizzing light, watching it burn away so beautifully. With the next one he swished it around a little. And with the last two he and Hermione had a little sparkler battle, his eventually getting burnt onto hers.

Well, I suppose we ought not too stay up too late tonight, what with the early morning tomorrow.' She said somewhat regretfully.

Snape reluctantly agreed, and Hermione took his arm as they walked slowly back up too the castle.

In the entrance hall they parted, but not before Hermione could stop herself from planting another little goodbye kiss on Snape's pale cheek.

Snape would never ever get used too that. He could feel the spot burning away happily on his face, sending sparklers through his body. He even raised an eyebrow at himself in the bathroom mirror when he subconsciously attempted too wash around the spot. When he realised what he was doing he washed the spot quite thoroughly, but then found himself studying his own face in the mirror sadly.

Hermione might appreciate him as a friend for some unfathomable reason, but never as anything more. As well as the age difference, he could only see ugliness in his face, a face that only a Mother could love, he thought.

Well what had he expected? He knew nothing never would or could happen between them, like a fool he had allowed himself too get too attached too the girl, and now he would always pay for his foolish mistake.

Still, too be around her so much at all was enough, for her too actively seek out his company, it was already incredible, he would be content with this more than generous lot.

He fell asleep half smiling at the thought of Hermione, and half in anguish. Either way, she had completely taken over all of his thoughts. Whether this was a good or bad thing Snape no longer knew. He no longer knew anything these days, he was one big mass of torn confusion.


	6. Chapter 6 The Three Broomsticks

Chapter 6- The Three Broomsticks

That Sunday Hermione kept her word and braved the winds and rain too meet Ginny and Harry in The Three Broomsticks.

Ginny bought her a drink. Hermione thanked her, but remained rather stiff in their presence.

'Well?' She said at last.

'Hermione, we can't let this silly little argument come between our friendship, we've all been through so much together! Please Hermione, I'm on your side. I agree you have a right too be with whoever you wish. Even with Snape.'

'Even with Snape. Hm, Well thank you Ginny I suppose.' Hermione was still a little cold towards them, but at least it was a start. 'And Ronald? Is he still being pigheaded and childish?'

'I'm afraid he is-'

'Well I'm afraid I'm not going too be friends with him again until he can learn too accept my friendship with Severus.'

'But Hermione, I think he's just jealous.'

'Jealous? But why now? We're not together any more!'

'So? It was you who broke up with him Hermione! He still has feelings for you!'

'Well I'm sorry but we're over. No Ginny, I won't have any excuses made for him, his immaturity has gone too far this time. And Harry?' She turned her head sharply too him. 'You're very quiet, what is your opinion on this?'

Harry seemed too be a little tight lipped, but then it all burst out. 'Well I think you're in the wrong Hermione. You can be friends with the greasy bat if you must, but when he comes between us you choose him? After all these years of friendship? Don't you remember how he treated you! How he treated all of us! Ron may be jealous, but he's concerned for you as well Hermione, he doesn't forget so easily.'

Hermione was aghast. 'So I should stop being friends with him because Ron doesn't like it! You really think that! Ron doesn't like my friendship with Krum! Shall I stop talking too him too! Who next? He used too be jealous of you Harry! Should we be talking?! Ron might see! And as for Sev's 'treatment' of us- when he saved our lives for the millionth time it kind of put his quick temperament and slightly cruel humour into perspective! He's a good man Harry, and if our friendship can break up over Severus Snape, after all we've bloody been through, then perhaps it was never as strong as we thought! And not worth keeping!' Hermione was standing, flames in her eyes as she glared down at Harry, then she turned and ran out of the pub, tears streaming down her face.

'Hermione!' Ginny called. She was upset at Hermione for Ron's sake, but this was all just stupid, and Harry had hardly helped the matter. She got up and chased after Hermione, losing her figure in the foggy rain. But she had seen her heading back up too the castle, so she went in that direction.

Snape was pacing the castle walls, lost as ever in thought, when a dishevelled dripping wet Ginny, turned into the corridor, running. She stopped when she saw him.

'Have you seen Hermione?' She said a little warily.

'No. Why. What's going on.' He thinned his eyes.

The wind and rain had whipped Ginny's emotions into a frenzied anger, and with it a sense of recklessness.

'You are that's what!'

She shook herself and made too run past him, but Snape reached out and grabbed her arm.

'What do you mean?'

Ginny looked defiantly at him. 'Why couldn't you just stay away from her!' She said. 'She's choosing you over her best friends in all the world that's what's happened! And you may be smug about it but it's causing no end of misery! We've all been through everything together! EVERYTHING! And now you've come along and finished it- just like that!' Ginny barely even knew what she was saying, the look in Snape's eyes frightened her, and it was only that which made her stop.

He let go of her arm as if stung, turned abruptly and strode away, his mind a tumult.

Ginny didn't follow him, she still thought of him as her scary potions professor, instead she went too try and find Hermione.

But it was Snape who found Hermione first. She was standing in the middle of the quadrangle, blurry and shivering in the rain. She stood clutching her head in her hands and sobbing. Ginny must be mistaken, this couldn't have all happened over him surely. And if there was the slightest chance in the world it was, he hated himself for it, for causing everyone he ever felt anything for misery and pain, every time, that's why he had distanced himself from everyone for so long. He just couldn't handle all these emotions. All this guilt.

Hermione started too find Snape holding her arm, she heaved a great sob and pressed herself into his chest, holding him as though he was saving her from drowning. Snape held her back, but then pulled her out of the quad, into the warm corridors. They seated themselves on a stone bench, and still she held onto him for dear life. Snape just held her until her sobs began too subside, no longer caring if anyone saw him, the occasional student that rounded the corner got a fierce glare, and would turn too hurry away. At last he pulled out a black silk handkerchief, and handed it too her.

She dried herself off, then looked up too be met with those wonderful ebony eyes. Empty tunnels was how Harry had described them, well right now, if they were tunnels they were tunnels full of concern.

'Hermione...'

'I'm sorry, you're all soggy now Sev.'

'Hermione-'

'It's nothing really... Just, oh, just my friends being immature thoughtless fools as always. That wouldn't surprise you about them no doubt. But this time I think a reconciliation looks quite unlikely. And I'm not sure I can ever see them the same way again even if we were to reconcile, after their attitudes.' She looked at the floor and smiled sadly. 'Never mind, I don't need them really if they're going too be like that, I'll just miss them a little that's all.'

Snape joined her surveillance of the floor.

'I just saw Miss. Weasley-'

Hermione's head snapped up too him. 'Ginny? What did she say?'

'She was just looking for you.'

Hermione was gazing intently at him, being the accomplished occlumens and practised liar Snape was it is doubtful anyone other than Dumbledore and Hermione would have noticed the slight troubled flicker in his eyes that indicated he was withholding information. Dumbledore being the accomplished Legilimens he was, and Hermione having taken the time too get too know and understand Snape.

She thinned her eyes. 'What did she say too you?'

Snape looked up at her surprised. He had thought his face had been impassive. 'Nothing-'

'Severus.'

He had never been on the receiving end of an authoritative Hermione glare before, and he was surprised at how effective it was, even on him. He sighed.

'Just something about me having something to do with it.' He couldn't meet her eyes.

'What! How dare she! How dare she bring this too you! That's not fair on you at all! I'm so sorry Sev...' She finished wearily.

'I need no apology from you Hermione, I care not what she may think of me, but if I am some cause of trouble in this can I ask why?'

He wasn't going too bring it up, but now he was here, he couldn't just ignore the subject.

'You are no cause of trouble at all.' Hermione sighed. 'It's them. It appears Ron is quite jealous of you, he doesn't want me too associate with you, and the others all seem too side with him.'

'Jealous of me?'

'Yes, apparently I need his permission before socialising with anyone.'

Snape felt a strange lump in his throat. All her stupid little friends were being unfair too Hermione, if they had a problem with him they should just go straight too him. But it wasn't that which caused the lump. It was the fact that he knew, as stupid as her damnable friends were, Hermione needed them, but in order for their reconciliation, he would have too distance himself from her... He hated that thought, but maybe it would be best for him in the end as well. He was getting so attached too the girl it could only end badly he felt sure. He would end up pining pathetically for the impossibility of something more than friendship... Yes, maybe this was for the best.

He looked up at her again and saw that she was frowning at him.

'Severus. I hope you know... That I'm happy as long as you are my friend, with or without those other buffoons.'

Snape was shaken by this. Was she just saying it too make him feel better? But she looked sincere... And even if she was trying too spare his feelings, that's more than almost anyone else would have tried to do.

He didn't know what too say or do any more, but somehow he responded. 'Hermione, I think you're making a mistake. I think you need the dream team much more than you need me. If it must be then I will keep my distance from you, as much as I hate too oblige the Weasley boy.'

'No Severus. I will not allow it. I appreciate the gesture, but unless you are tired of my company we shall remain as we were. Well... are you tired of me?'

Snape toyed with the idea of lying for both their sakes, but somehow he just couldn't do it. 'No, I'm afraid I'm not.'

Hermione was silent for a while. Her face was set and a little stern, she seemed deep in thought, but suddenly she spoke. 'I think you greatly underestimate how important your friendship is to me Sev.' She started not quite looking at him. She looked a little troubled as she stood up. 'Anyway, I have essays to mark for tomorrow's lessons. See you at dinner.'

Snape watched her go, wondering at her earnest face, wondering why on earth his friendship was important to her when she had so many other friends. Quickly however he stood, to go and be alone in his dungeons, with only his confused and melancholy thoughts for company.


	7. Chapter 7 Curioser and Curioser

Chapter 7- Curiouser and Curiouser

Over the next few weeks Hermione persistently ignored both Ginny herself, and her owls, and would do until she began with an apology. She also persuaded a rather unsure Snape that they should continue their friendship just as before, and they did so. In fact if anything it became stronger as they now met up outside school hours. If the weather permitted they would just walk into the forest, and once Severus accompanied Hermione too Diagon Alley too purchase much needed potions ingredients, eating lunch together at a quaint little café.

They also went most weekends too The Three Broomsticks for a few civilised drinks, talking through the afternoon or into the night.

On one of these such occasions they were sitting in their customary dark, yet cosy, solitary corner, talking comfortably with each other as always. Snape said something which made Hermione laugh, and at this point McGonagall walked into the pub, accompanied by none other than Harry, Ron, and Ginny. McGonagall looked across at the pair closely, then wished the trio goodbye and headed upstairs for a drink with Rosmerta.

Ron stood right in the middle of the pub, glaring over at them. Harry and Ginny saw him, and saw Hermione's little smile as she gazed up at Snape. Ginny walked over too Hermione, while Ron and Harry took only a few steps towards them.

Snape and Hermione's demeanour immediately changed from relaxed and friendly (or as friendly as Snape's demeanour could get), too stiff and alert, Snape subconsciously gripping his wand in his pocket.

Ginny gave Snape a quick, slightly scared glance, then turned too Hermione. 'Hermione, please, now we're all here can't we just talk. Please.'

Hermione looked over at Ron's red face, a few metres away. 'If any of you has anything you wish too discuss with me you can do so.'

Ginny smiled, and took her arm too pull her away from Snape.

Hermione stayed sat and continued. 'But whatever you have too say too me can be said in front of Severus. I'm not going anywhere.'

At this Ron's face flushed an even uglier shade, and he stormed over, pushing past Harry.

'Why him not me Hermione!' He shouted, causing everyone in the pub too look over.

'For precisely this reason Ronald.' Hermione calmly answered.

'So it's true!' He shouted again. 'You two are together now!'

Hermione stayed quite silent for a minute, then looked over at Snape, who was glaring angrily at Ron. He barely had time too look back in shock at Hermione when she answered; 'Yes Ronald, it's perfectly true. Sevvy and I are together. And we are more than satisfied, both mentally and physically.', before she leant over the table, pushed her hands into his hair and kissed him full on the mouth. Before Snape could do more than have a minor heart attack she had pulled back again too glare at her three old friends.

They all turned white, and deadly still in shock. Harry put a hand on both Ron and Ginny's arms and said in a somewhat strained voice. 'Come on, let's go to the Hogs Head.' He pulled them away, and in a horrified daze, they left the building.

Hermione suddenly seemed to become rather more aware of what she had just done, and turned a little red. Especially as everyone else in the pub still seemed too be staring at them. She had wanted too do that for quite some time, but not in a situation like this. She waited until they all looked away, sighed, and turned back to Snape, who hadn't moved a muscle.

'I'm sorry Sev.' She said. 'But I just couldn't take any more of their crap. And I'm rather hoping it may make shock him into having too deal with the fact that I don't, never have, and never will, love him in that way.' She risked a glance into Snape's frozen eyes.

Snape wasn't quite sure whether he would be able too get his lips too form words in their present state of shock, so just nodded, in what he hoped was an understanding way.

She smiled at him a little nervously and changed the subject back too whatever they were talking about before their rude interruption. But both were too distracted to continue the conversation too much longer. So they pulled on their outdoor clothing, and began their walk back up too Hogwart's castle, Hermione taking his warm arm.

On the steps too the entrance hall they stopped too part. Hermione turned too face him.

'Thank you once again for a wonderful day Severus.' She said, and kissed him on the cheek.

He nodded trying too compose his thoughts. 'And vice versa, except for that rude interruption, you're not too upset about the buffoons are you?'

Hermione smiled and took his hand in one of hers. 'No, I won't lose too much sleep over it tonight don't worry.'

They stayed gazing into each others for a few suddenly nervous seconds.

'Goodnight then Sev.' Hermione said eventually.

'Goodnight Hermione.' He replied.

She bequeathed one more shining smile upon him, then turned and disappeared up the dark stairs.

Both were completely unaware that McGonagall had witnessed the whole tender moment whilst walking back up too the castle from Rosmerta's.

Snape however was too distracted too be surprised by her sudden appearance.

'Severus.' She said. 'Could I have a quick word with you.'

'Of course.' Replied Snape, forgetting a little customary scowl at having his thoughts interrupted. His thoughts were barely interrupted after all anyway, they were still more on Hermione than the present situation.

As Snape didn't seem too have moved McGonagall checked they were quite alone before beginning.

'I will get straight too the point so as not too waste your valuable time Severus. Now, I have only one question, and that is; what are you're intentions towards Hermione Granger.'

Snape snapped himself out of his pleasant reverie and concentrated on the upright, stern, Scottish professor in front of him.

He scowled. 'What on Earth do you mean Minerv-'

'You know just what I mean Severus. I know you only as well as most, which unfortunately is not very much. Therefore I do not know whether you are a man who would prefer too marry, or whether, as most would believe, you would prefer too spend the rest of your days content in solitude. Now-' She held up a hand too prevent Snape's indignant verbal reaction. 'I'm not saying there is, but if there is even the slightest chance of the latter being true then it would be greatly appreciated if you could distance your self from Professor Granger. There are a great many people who care for that lady's welfare, including myself. However-' She held up her hand once again. 'If you are leaning towards the former then many of us would very much like to see you two just getting on with it, and getting together. Not just at the relief it would be too us all too see the blindingly obvious finally happen, but also for work purposes. You two are both far too distracted, and many of us feel if you were finally together you may be able too concentrate perhaps a little better, safe in the knowledge of belonging too each other. Either way I would act soon, I don't know about you Severus, but the poor girl looks like she's about too snap with tension.'

McGonagall regarded the effect of her words on Snape. The poor man was rendered shocked and speechless once again this evening. Satisfied that she had at least started the cogs whirring more practically towards Hermione, she wished him goodnight, then disappeared, like Hermione, up the stairs.

Snape could hardly breathe. He had spent the last twenty years of his life coming to terms with the fact he was always going too be alone. Not a particularly pleasant fact, but a fact none the less. And one he had grown not too mind too much, or at least not too think about. He came too believe that in the unlikely event of ever falling for someone, he would never actually want a relationship with anyone, because sharing his solitude with anyone, he had been sure, no matter who it was, he would become annoyed with them.

But now... He couldn't help his mind from wondering about a life in which he shared completely with Hermione... He imagined sitting in companionable silence with her in the evenings. A fate that looked blissful compared too his solitude.

But he had too shake himself. Minerva was clearly confused. Hermione might for some reason like him, but never like that. He knew that for certain. Although... She would look at him sometimes... In a certain way, and even thinking about it sent sparks through him. Like when they had been standing outside just then... She had looked at him... And for a second he remembered her kissing him in the pub, and imagined what it would be like too kiss her back...

But then he shook himself, no doubt she only looked at him like that because he looked at her strangely or something, he probably made her nervous, and not with anticipation either.

Minerva had said 'we' though, obviously they had all been talking about them, as a couple, and not seeing it as wrong or unusual, as Hermione's friends, and surely the rest of the world must.

He just wished everything could stop being so confusing, he felt like he had somehow stumbled into a new world, one that he couldn't understand at all, and none of the usual rules worked in this place. Like Alice in sodding Wonderland.

Where was he? He had been walking around the castle, unaware of it, and was now back at the entrance hall. He stopped. No. He was too old, too ugly, and too much of a cold-hearted bastard. He as Severus Snape for Christ sake, relationships were not a concern of his.

Still, he would have too take a dreamless sleep potion tonight, he was sure of that.


	8. Chapter 8 Christmas Morning

Chapter 8- Christmas Morning

It was a week until Christmas, and the damnable wedding.

One evening Hermione was startled by a pounding on her door.

It was Ginny. She let her in, and they sat in front of the fireplace, and Hermione listened to Ginny in silence.

'Hermione... I'm really sorry about everything I've said that offended you. I've been thinking so much about it. You were my best friend before all this, and I just can't believe how unfair I've been. You and Snape are obviously very happy together. And as much as I don't understand him. I know that really, he is a good man. And the more I thought about it, the more I realised that you two do actually suit each other. You're both ridiculously intelligent, you both seem to enjoy the same things, and most of all each others company. He's not a teacher any more. He's a man. A lonely man until you came along. And I'm sorry if I ever did anything that tried too put a stop too you being together. Ron and Harry are still both being silly, but I came here for myself. I miss you Hermione. And if you can find it in your heart too forgive me, I would be the happiest woman alive if you would be my Maid of Honour.'

And within a second they were both clinging together, crying their eyes out, Hermione made them hot chocolate, and they sat talking into the night. Hermione confessed that too Ginny that her and Severus were in fact not an item. But how she had come realise that she was in love with the man, and burst in to tears again when she told her how nothing would ever come of it. Ginny held her tight and tried too tell her she was sure Snape had feelings for her. Hermione didn't know whether too believe her or not, but just telling her, releasing a little of what had just being going round and round her system for what had felt like so long now, felt so good. That and just being Ginny's friend again made Hermione go to bed with a much lighter heart than she had for quite a while.

In the morning, at breakfast, Hermione walked into the hall, and Snape looked up and saw her.

She looked radiant, beautiful, like everything he could ever love, and all his weak defences he had tried too build up against his feelings for her shattered at once, if anything they pierced his frozen heart, and made it beat all the more strongly for her. He almost felt faint his feelings were so overwhelming.

Hermione smiled at him and happily told him that Ginny had apologised too her, and that she was Ginny's maid of honour. And Snape felt genuinely pleased for her, he couldn't even stop himself from smiling at her infectious happiness. He soon put a stop too it however when he remembered that there were students in the vicinity, and generally other people. A smile would indeed damage his reputation.

Hermione laughed at the particularly poisonous glares he sent out around the hall too make up for it.

But Snape was lost, he felt almost ill with love for Hermione, how was he to bear it, how was he too go on? Never feeling her in his arms with her wanting nothing but too be there... He never in a million years thought that love could feel like this. He thought just too be friends with Hermione would be enough... But all he could think about was what it would be like too kiss her... And this just made him feel disgusted at himself. At being so weak, at his own age, appearance, demeanour, if Hermione knew he had these thoughts about him surely she would be sick, or just refuse too be near him ever again.

Somehow he made it through the week.

Christmas day. Hermione woke up, excitement and nervousness fluttering around in her belly. Ginny and Harry would be married at last. She just felt so sad that she was still not talking too Ron and Harry. But she wouldn't let this blight what should be a beautiful day.

But first there were presents too open. The teachers would go down, earlier than usual too the staff room for presents this year, Hermione had been assured that most would still be in their dressing gowns before they got changed for the wedding. And luckily no students had stayed behind for Christmas this year. So they would eat breakfast, and open presents around the staff room tree, until ten when Hermione would rush off too Ginny 's room, too get ready for the wedding.

She brushed her hair, and made sure she didn't look too disorderly before donning her dressing gown and rushing off too the staff room. Snape was already there, fully dressed of course, sitting on their sofa. Hermione sat down next too him, and for some reason couldn't suppress a little blush as she smiled at him. Perhaps it was the way he was looking at her.

Dumbledore stood and wished them all a very merry Christmas, before waving his arm at the pile of presents under the tree, which all piled around and over their respective owners, and sitting down too tear into his own presents.

Snape and Hermione opened their presents in turn together, and with some shock picked up a small present which appeared too be from Harry. It was just a diary, but she was touched and thankful just the same. Snape smiled in understanding before turning too his next present. It appeared too be from Hermione.

'Happy Christmas Sev.' She said, again blushing.

He carefully tore off the wrapping with his long fingers. A little wooden box, which would have been beautiful enough in itself... but then;

'Look inside.'

He opened it and pulled out what was inside. An antique silver charm was threaded onto a small string of black leather. He held up the charm. It was an exquisitely carved phoenix, it's head turned too the side it had a little obsidian eye, that glinted up at him cheekily. He stroked it with his finger, and felt magic coursing through it.

'Hermione.' He said a little hoarsely. 'I...'

'I charmed it, it's sort of good luck, but mostly for protection. I hope you like it, I thought maybe you could wear it on your wrist... Or in your pocket... Or just put it in your room or something...'

Snape didn't quite know how too express his gratitude. 'Hermione.' He said sincerely. 'Thank you.'

It was enough for Hermione, with relief she saw the depth of genuine gratitude in his eyes. In what he felt was a bold move- for him, he held out his right wrist, and the phoenix charm too Hermione. 'Would you tie it up for me Hermione?' He said quietly, not caring who might be watching them.

She nodded, and took both his wrist and the charm in her small, but nimble fingers, delicately tying the ends of the leather together.

'There.' She said, but before letting go of his wrist she stroked the back of his hand, sending pleasant shivers up his arm.

'Open my present for you.' He said.

He indicated an odd shaped one which lay in the small space between them.

Hermione picked it up curiously, and tucked her feet up behind her.

She opened it and gasped. It was a clearly ancient stone statuette of Sophia, the Greek goddess of wisdom. The beautiful carving had been worn down over the years, but still she stood dignified, thoughtful, beautiful and everlasting. Hermione felt little tears prick her eyes. She absolutely loved it.

'I saw it a few years ago in a very unusual antique shop.' Started Snape nervously. 'When I became friends with you, I realised you reminded me of it, and I thought it was rather fitting. I went back too the shop, and was amazed, but glad, too find they still had it... Do you like it?' He asked.

She looked up, and he felt a little worried when he saw the pricks of tears in her eyes. Was it that bad a present? But before he could worry any more, she had closed the space between them and embraced him tightly.

Being touched still made Snape a little nervous, after all, since he was a little boy much of it had brought pain, first from his Father, then from James and Sirius, and eventually from Death Eaters and Voldemort himself.

But he soon responded too Hermione's touch. He snaked his arms around her and held her back, relishing in it as if it could be the last hug they ever shared. Completely unaware of the sly looks they were getting from all around the room.

Then he felt a tickling in his hair, by his ear. 'Thank you Severus.' She whispered into it. He closed his eyes. He loved his sharp name on her tongue. 'I love it.'

Severus squeezed her a little tighter in response before Hermione pulled away. 'It's going too take pride of place on my desk.'

'You're desk? Well, that is quite the honour.' He replied, humour in his eyes.

'I know, sometimes I'm so generous I can hardly bear it.' She laughed back. 'So, I remind you of a goddess of wisdom do I?' She asked cheekily.

'I must have been drinking heavily at the time.' He responded, and they continued their jovial conversation over breakfast.

It was turning out to be the best Christmas he had ever had, despite the impending tedium of a wedding, and it was all down too Hermione.


	9. Chapter 9 The Wedding

Chapter 9- The Wedding

Twelve o' clock found Snape sitting with the rest of the teachers in a somewhat packed Great Hall. Only family, friends, and Hogwart's staff had been invited too the wedding, but the wizarding world's hero, the-boy-who-continued-to-live, could hardly avoid a huge crowd at such a big event as his wedding. Many more people stood outside, generally standing around, waving little flags, and soaking up the atmosphere.

He had looked in sly interest at Hermione's parents as they came in and sat down on the other side of the hall, next too the Weasley family. They were gazing around at everything in quiet wonder, Snape doubted whether any other muggles at all had ever been in Hogwarts, it was quite the honour. But then they deserved all the honours in the world for producing such a brilliant daughter. He noted with a little interest that Hermione didn't look particularly like either of them. Perhaps more facially like her Mother, with her father's eyes. They weren't that much older than him, the thought caused him some discomfort.

But then the music started, and every head in the hall turned back too the doors where Ginny was walking in, arm in arm with her beaming Father. Snape supposed she looked beautiful, but he had eyes only for Hermione. She came walking in behind Ginny, with Luna and Tonks behind her in turn as fellow bridesmaids. If Snape had been looking he might have found the look on Tonks' face comical, desperately concentrating on not tripping over the hem of her long golden dress.

But he just couldn't take his eyes off Hermione. She looked utterly angelic and happy in her sleek golden dress, carrying a little bouquet in front of her. And Snape couldn't help but imagine it being her walking down the aisle towards him. He remember Dumbledore's words, that seemed so long ago now, intimating that he could get married at Hogwarts. He hadn't even wished for it then, now he found that he did, but still deemed it as much of an impossibility.

He would hate all these people being here though, although come too think of it he never noticed anyone else if Hermione was there anyway... Oh damn this romantic atmosphere, he tried and failed too direct his thoughts on another line, but his brain had ceased too listen too him for quite some time now. Damn.

An hour later Hermione was sat at a table between her parents. It was one of a fair few tables, surrounding the large dance floor. A long buffet table laden with food and drink stood the other side. She was feeling rather happy, because whilst wishing Ginny and Harry all the best in their marriage, Harry had given up and apologised profusely too Hermione, who forgave him immediately and had hugged him happily, feeling almost all was right in the world again. If only she hadn't felt and seen Ron scowling at her from the corner of her eye.

She had for a fair while now been catching up with her parents after not having seen them in a while, but now her Mother said;

'Who's that man- standing by the buffet table?'

Hermione turned around and saw who they meant. Snape stood out, all in black at a wedding. Surveying the various different coloured punches with not a little distrust.

'Severus Snape.'

'Your old potions and dark arts teacher?'

'Defence against the dark arts. Yes. Why?'

'He keeps looking at you.'

'Does he?'

'You know you've mentioned him, more than once in every letter you've written too us in the last few months.'

'Have I?'

'Yes. He doesn't look very friendly.'

'He's not, but then neither are you particularly Mother. You still don't know who your neighbours are. He's been a very good friend too me here though. I'm very fond of him indeed...' She trailed off, looking blankly at the table. She didn't see the look her parents shared with each other.

She looked back at Snape, then at her parents.

'Could I leave you for a moment? You two will be fine won't you?'

'Yes of course dear.'

They watched as Hermione wound around everyone too meet Snape. They saw them look fondly at each other, then turn and start surveying the punch together. Hermione smiled and filled up a glass with a green one. She tasted it, laughed, then handed it too Snape, who raised an eyebrow. He took a sip, then winced, making Hermione laugh again, then they just stood talking.

'What do you think?' Mrs. Granger said too Mr. Granger.

'We haven't even met him yet.'

'No, but he certainly looks very fond of our Hermione. In fact his sharp expression seems too soften considerably when he looks at her. You know, they look like two people, who are blinded so much by their love for one another, that they don't see how much the other person loves them. It's quite irritating too watch.'

'You think it's love?'

'Well I never heard her speak about Ronald Weasley like she does this Snape in her letters. And did you see her face go all soft when we spoke about him just now? Yes dearest, I do think it's love.'

'Well he better have good intentions then, I don't want too see our girl get hurt.'

'Well of course not. Oh look at them, they're dancing. Oh darling I do think he loves her. Look at his face.'

'Indeed. Well I hope he's a good sort then.'

'Well if Hermione thinks he is I'm sure he is. It certainly seems he saved Harry's life on numerous occasions, and I'm quite sure we owe our daughters life too him. I've heard that he was as big a hero as Harry in the war, or nearly as big a hero anyway.'

'Well whoever he is, I think he's better for her than that Ronald Weasley. As much as I like the family I always thought he seemed a little... Slow for her. Nice lad really but, just a lad none the less, I always thought she could do with a proper man too look after her.'

'I think she can look after herself dearest, but I know what you mean. Does the age difference worry you? And I mean... It is a little worrying... He was her teacher...'

'Well I'm never going too completely accept any man who she chooses, it's a Father thing, no man is good enough for my little girl. But if he treats her right then I don't give a damn about the age difference. And darling, they haven't been teacher and pupil in quite a while, I am certain that he didn't try anything on her while she was still at school, this Dumbledore bloke I trust implicitly you know, with everything Hermione tells me about him. He would have known, and put a stop toward any untoward goings on I am sure.'

'I concur. Oh just look at them. Aren't they sweet. They only have eyes for each other... Do you remember when we...' And with that they started their long reminiscences of being with each other in their youth.

The night sailed by, and ended all too soon. Hermione hugged Harry and Ginny tightly before they left. They would be gone for a whole month on their honeymoon in North America. But Hermione would be okay because she had her favourite person in the whole world living in the same building with her 24/7, and she blushed while she admitted this too Ginny.

Snape saw her, he was always watching her, he couldn't help it, and wondered what she had too blush about.

Not long after Ginny at last found her self alone for a second. She looked over too Snape, and feeling brave on the adrenaline of being a wife, and wishing the rest of the world too be able too feel such happiness as she was, called out;

'Professor Snape.'

Snape walked over too stand next too the new Mrs. Potter, rather warily.

'You will look after Hermione when I'm gone won't you?'

'I'm quite sure she can look after herself Miss... Mrs. Potter.'

Ginny blushed a fraction too hear her new name.

'Oh yes, but she's rather come to need you.'

Snape nursed his punch, trying too think of a response. But all he could come out with was. 'Me?'

'Yes, I'm afraid she thinks of you much more than she ever thinks of even me, or anyone else for that matter... In fact... She's quite besotted.'

Snape could hear his heart thundering, shocked at the reminder that he still possessed one, hoping no one else could hear it, hoping he still had control over his face.

'I'm sure she is Mrs-'

'No, Professor, she really is.' Ginny couldn't be bothered with sly hints any more, for two people who were supposed too be so intelligent, they could be incredibly thick-skulled. 'I wouldn't be breaking her confidence, and yes, she has told me her feelings for you, I'm not just making things up, but I want too see her happy. And I've never seen her as happy as when she's with you. I'm sorry about what I said too you the other day, I just didn't understand why she was choosing you over us, but now I understand why. Anyway, I'm only telling you because it's quite obvious too everyone that you have feelings, and quite strong ones for her too, but for some tedious reason both of you are too scared too make a move. I'm just telling you that if you wished too do so, you would most definitely not be turned away. Now I must go and join Harry again.'

Snape stayed perfectly still and upright.

'And Professor, by the time I come back I will expect too see you two together.' She watched Snape closely for a reaction, but of course she couldn't see any. However she took his silence too be reaction enough, and walked away.

Hermione looked across the room from where she was standing talking too Lupin and Tonks, when she saw Ginny walking away from an alarmingly stony Snape.

'Excuse me...' She said, and they watched as she went over too him.

'Are you al right Sev? What did she say too you?'

Snape looked down at her. Could it be true? Could this amazing being be besotted with him? It seemed far too amazingly wonderful too be true... But if it was... Then what was he waiting for...

'Severus?' She held his forearm, worried about his silence, and the strange look he was giving her.

'Hermione... Can I talk too you... Alone somewhere.'

Hermione nodded, feeling rather worried. What had Ginny said too him? What was this about?

They didn't go outside, there were too many couples fumbling with each other in the bushes out there. Instead they just walked down too some random corridor, lit only by a few flickering torches. They were quite alone here.

Snape was nervous. Now he was here he wasn't quite sure what to do, how to start, what too say. What if Ginny was wrong? What if McGonagall was wrong? And even if they were right... What would happen if she really was besotted too him? They could kiss... And then what? But that all still seemed so impossible still, and it made him tremble just as much as from his excessive nervousness.

His agitated state was infectious. Hermione stood still by the wall, and for some reason she couldn't stop trembling, she started biting her lip, Snape was pacing a little in front of her.

Suddenly he stopped, and with all his bravery looked up into her warm, big, intelligent brown eyes. He took a deep breath.

'Hermione... If I knew half a year ago, that I would become friends with you, I would have been completely incredulous, and not a little annoyed. But now, somehow... We have become friends, something I have very few of... And your importance too me has somehow grown over the last few months. Grown so much, that you are now so important too me I'm not sure I could go on living without you.'

He paused, afraid, but needing too see her reaction. She was looking a little glassy eyed.

'Severus... You mean the same too me, I care about you more than anyone else in the world, and you needn't worry, I'll be wherever you are forever, because that's the only place I could ever want too be.'

'But... I'm not sure how long I can go on like this... I'm not sure I can continue being friends with you Hermione.'

'Why not?!' Said Hermione, feeling breathless and worried. 'What possible reason could you-'

Snape sighed. 'Because Hermione, I have found myself in a situation, in which I am far too attracted too you too remain just friends.'

Hermione felt like all the air had just been squeezed out of her, and she didn't dare too breathe, just in case the slightest movement would somehow break this fantastic illusion. But wait... She needed to do something or he might leave her...

'Severus.' She found herself whispering as she took a step towards him, and looked up at him. 'You have bewitched my mind, ensnared my senses, and I am all yours if you will have me.'

For the first time in Snape's life, things were actually going right. All he needed to do was reach out and take it, and everything he wanted would be his. Well what was he doing! Full of desire and love and amazement, he reached down and took her chin with his hand. With his thumb he stroked her cheek, and watched as she closed her eyes in bliss for a second, in awe that he could produce this effect on anyone, let alone this beautiful being.

She opened her eyes, but quickly closed them again as he leaned his head down too kiss her tenderly on the lips.

Soon tenderness gave way too passion, she was gripping onto his robes because her knees were weak, he pushed her against the wall with his hands snaking through her hair, and placed fluttering kisses down her neck, before taking her mouth again.

Snape was quite sure he had died and gone too heaven, and Hermione was in too much bliss too think anything comprehendable at all.

Eventually they had too stop, sheerly because they needed too breathe. Hermione laughed a little.

'What's funny?' He said.

She threaded her arms up around his strong shoulders and placed her head on his chest, hugging him as hard as possible. 'Nothing's funny, I'm just so happy that smiling somehow isn't enough.'

Snape smiled and held her just as close.

'Hermione. I know this is a little early in our... Relationship, but I want you to know that I love you, because I'm still the same old sarcastic bastard, you might not realise it sometimes. But I always will-'

'And I love you Severus and no matter what mood I appear too be in, I will always be just as much in love with you.'

'Hermione... Doesn't the age difference concern you at all?'

'Not a bit. It wouldn't if we were muggles, but as we're wizards it matters even less because our natural lifespan is longer.'

'But soon I'll be an old greying man-'

'And you think what looks I have will last forever? No Severus, I hope our love for another is stronger than that. No matter how decrepit you look you're face will be the most dear thing too me in the whole universe.'

'And vice versa.'

They were silent for a few seconds, Snape lay his head on Hermione's, smelling her hair, he could go on like that forever.

But then Hermione spoke. 'Sev- What did Ginny say to you?'

'She said you were besotted with me.'

Hermione pulled back looking indignantly at him.

'I think we have a lot too thank her for when she gets back.' He continued.

Hermione smiled. 'Yes damn it, we do.' And she wrapped herself around him again.

Snape kissed the top of her head, smiling.


	10. Chapter 10 Another Wedding

Chapter 10- Another wedding

The Great Hall was once again filled with rows and rows of chairs, and people wearing their best outfits. The hall was once again beautifully decorated, and the ceiling showed a clear blue sky, with wispy clouds floating across it occasionally. It was Midsummers day, and the weather had turned out well, not too hot, not too cool.

Ron sat near the front, next too Harry, but they didn't talk.

He and Hermione were still not talking, and he missed her, but he wasn't going too give in. He didn't even know why he had been invited too this stupid wedding. He was angry at first, wasn't in any circumstances going too come, he thought he just couldn't have faced it. But in the end he came, firstly, out of a morbid fascination, and secondly, because he knew that this was actually happening now, he was going too have to get over her, and maybe seeing her actually get married too him, would speed up that process.

Although why so many people had turned up for this wedding he did not know, just as many as for Harry's wedding it seemed, but his train of thought ended when a hush fell over the audience, and a beautiful happy music seemed to emanate from the walls.

He saw Snape stand up at the front, with a strangely simultaneously focused and glazed look on his face. He was smiling, and Ron couldn't help but stare at that never before seen sight. The man wasn't even wearing all black, his white tunic shaped shirt was clearly visible between the gaps in his smart black robe.

And, without even wanting too, as if possessed, Ron turned his head too watch Hermione walk in. And with a pang he saw how bloody beautiful she looked, but also how happy. She just didn't need him. Her long white dress flowed around her, and her hair was all done up with small white rose pins. She looked just like a fallen angel gliding down the aisle, on the arm of her proud Father.

She reached Snape and extended her hand elegantly towards him. He took it and they walked together the few steps too stand in front of a beaming Dumbledore. Ron was surprised, he didn't even feel sick now he saw them together, they suited each other more than he could ever have thought, but he scowled at himself and the proceedings anyway.

The ceremony was simple, short and sweet. Ron wanted too look away, but once again couldn't control himself as Dumbledore said; 'You may kiss the bride.'

And at that moment Snape and Hermione looked at each other, with faces so full of tenderness, so full of love, so full of happiness, that Ron realised what an utter fool he had been. And for the first time he wasn't jealous or angry, or disgusted at the match, no, he was pleased and proud of his friend Hermione. And he knew then that he didn't love her, not as Snape did, only as a dear friend. Then they kissed sweetly, and Ron found himself smiling and clapping along with everyone else.

Golden confetti sparkled down from the ceiling as everyone stood, Hagrid crying loudly, Hermione's Mother holding onto his branch-sized arm. Everyone stayed clapping, as the now two Professor Snapes walked back up the aisle arm in arm.

The wedding party moved outside on this glorious day. The crowd outside cheered.

They all posed in various groups for photos, and in this lull Ron apologised too Hermione, and wished her happiness with Snape, with all his heart. She hugged him trying not too cry, and pulled him next too her and Snape, in front of the large group of friends.

And as Colin Creevey clicked the shutter, Hermione looked up once again at Snape, who smiled down at her.

As they waited for the next shot Hermione leaned up and whispered into his ear. 'Severus, we are going too have too start thinking of baby names.'

'Why?... Oh...'

He looked up slowly as comprehension dawned on his face.

That next shot was a comedy classic.


	11. Epilogue Yet Another School Year

Epilogue- Yet Another School Year

Hermione wandered into their rooms, and stood still for a second too study her husband. Snape was sitting on the sofa reading The Daily Prophet, with a customary frown upon his face. His features hadn't changed much in seventeen years, but his hair was slowly turning a steely grey, starting at the front. Hermione thought it made him look rather distinguished. He had a little stubbly goatee as well, which rather suited him.

'Elizabeth says you gave her a detention again.' She said, a little smile on her face.

Snape looked up at her briefly. 'I did indeed. The little chit. Quite the know-it-all. Can't think where she gets that from.' He turned a page.

Hermione smiled, wandered over and sat down right next too him.

'Neither can I.' She said, and she put her hand on his arm as he turned his head too kiss her.

She continued. 'Well I awarded Zach another 'O' for his potions homework today. He's going too get better NEWTs than the both of us you know.'

'Well we can't allow that.' Said Snape, a smile on the corner of his lips as he folded the paper and lay it on his lap, giving his full attention too his wife.

'Indeed.' She said smiling. He pushed his hand into his hair, and she clutched at his robe as they shared a passionate kiss, which was rudely interrupted.

'Ew!' Shouted a girl of thirteen, with long wavy brown hair, and cheeky black eyes. 'Must you do that!'

'Yeah, it is kind of gross. Anyone would think you only got married yesterday.' Said a tall boy, now an adult in the eyes of the wizarding world. He had short, straight black hair and big brown eyes. He stood behind his sister, carrying a pile of books, a Gryffindor scarf wrapped around his neck.

Snape and Hermione clasped hands as they surveyed their children. Hermione smiled at them, but Snape put on his effective stern face, at least, effective too anyone else outside his family.

'Just don't do it in front of our friends.' Said Elizabeth waltzing through the sitting room, and into her old bedroom. Old because her official bed was now in the Slytherin dormitory. 'We would just die.'

Zach followed her, complaining at her for wrecking one of his books by doodling in it. The door shut behind them.

Hermione looked back at Snape, and he smiled at the love on her face, reflecting it on his own.

'I blame you for them.' Said Snape, amusement in his eyes.

'It takes two to tango.' Said Hermione, 'and you are quite the mover remember Severus.'

He raised a stern black eyebrow at her, but then she kissed him again, and Snape responded enthusiastically, as always.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

David Gray- Please Forgive Me

Please forgive me if I act a little strange,

For I know not what I do,

Feels like lightening running through my veins,

every time I look at you.

Every time I look at you.

Help me out here,

all my words are falling short,

and there's so much I want to say,

wanna tell you just how good it feels,

when you look at me that way.

When you look at me that way.

Throw a stone and watch the ripples flow,

moving out across the bay,

like a stone I fall into your eyes,

deep into that mystery.

Deep into some mystery.

I got half a mind too scream out loud,

I got half a mind to die.

So I won't ever have too lose you girl,

won't ever have too say goodbye,

I won't ever have to lie,

won't ever have to say goodbye.

Please forgive me if I act a little strange,

For I know not what I do,

Feels like lightening running through my veins,

every time I look at you.

Every time I look at you.

Every time I look at you.

Every time I look at you.

Every time I look at you.

Well that's that! C'est finit! Excuse my French...

There not called Zachariah and Elizabeth for any particular reason, the names just popped into my head.

And I'm new to writing fanfiction- so I neglected to do all these little author notes and comments at the bottom.

And thank you for any reviews! I'm trying to reply too them all! I only wrote this for a bit of fun, and thought I'd experiment by putting it on this site, but I might have to write something else now!


End file.
